powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Morbucks (1998 TV series)
Princess Morbucks (voiced by Jennifer Hale in English and Rie Iwatsubo in Japanese) is a spoiled little girl and a recurring antagonist on the Cartoon Network animated series "PowerPuff Girls ." She is the daughter of King Morbucks, whose appearance is not known since he is only seen from the back and below the neck (though it is notable that in Bought and Scold, he wears a robe when going to sleep, he is overweight, has a deep voice, and wears a wedding ring on his finger), and she lives in an enormous manor with him on the outskirts of the City of Townsville. Her last name is a direct reference to the fact that she is very wealthy. She is also known to have somewhat of a lisp (her s's sound like th's. However in "Twas the Fight Before Christmas" and "See Me Feel Me Gnomey" it's not as noticeable). In the episode "Boy Toys" it is revealed that she actually does have a mom, because after she finished a phone call she said "Man, my mom can be such a pain in the butt." Personality Princess is extremely spoiled, mean, selfish, jealous and nasty, especially for a little girl. She is subject to violent temper tantrums when she wants something, which is about when her father will hand her a large wad of cash or even a suitcase full of dollar bills to get her silenced. When denied of what she wants, she becomes emotionally distressed and throws a huge temper tantrum, which irritates everyone around her, including her father. She is also (very importantly) obsessed with becoming a Powerpuff Girl. Unfortunately, she does not have real superpowers or crimefighting experience, which ultimately leads to her becoming angry at The Powerpuff Girls for not letting her become one, hence only willing to become one for cosmetic reasons (since the trio are loved by the whole town). In her own words, she decides that, "If I can't be a Powerpuff Girl, then there won't be any Powerpuff Girls!" However, she loves something other than herself and destroying the Powerpuff Girls: cash. As shown, she'll only love her father if he gives her anything she wants if she asks sweetly (which she doesn't most of the time) or throws a bratty tantrum for it. At one point, her father taps the rolled-up morning paper against his palm, indicating that he gives her firm discipline despite the great extent to which he spoils her financially. Appearance Princess has dark red hair in curly poofs on two sides of her head, freckles, and is about the same height as the Powerpuff Girls. She is first shown in "Stuck Up, Up and Away" (her introductory episode) wearing a yellow blouse with a shirt underneath, a purple skirt, and matching shoes - this is exactly the same outfit that the 1971 version of Veruca Salt wore in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. She also wears a yellow suit (with a jeweled tiara) that mimics the powers and looks of the Powerpuffs, much to their dismay, and instead of trying to fly through the sky the same way the Girls do, she utilizes a jetpack. Powers Bribery - In the episode "Meet the Beat alls," she exposed her powers with money, In the episode "Mo Job" she used a bunch of money to bribe Mojo into making her a weapon. Superpowers - (lasted for a while) In "Twas The Fight Before Christmas," she was shown to be able to have the PPG's powers. Fibre-o-tomic-omic - A super suit colored yellow. It increases her strength and speed far above the average PPG. The suit can deflect laser beams and when the handpart is held out, it can send supersonic screaming backwards. Also, it can give energy beams from the handparts. But Princess Morbucks did not have it for a while as it was destroyed. Episode appearances *Stuck Up,Up and Away *Birthday Bash *Daylight Savings (cameo) *Mo Job *Bought and Scold *Equal Fights (Mentioned) *Meet the Beat-Alls *Super Friends *'Twas the Fight Before Christmas *The Boys are Back in Town (cameo) *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Boy Toys *Documentary *A Made Up Story (cameo) *Roughing It Up (cameo) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!﻿ Powerpuff Girls Z Appearance ]] In ''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Princess Morbucks' real name is Himeko Shirogane. She is in the same school as Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru (the Powerpuff Girls Z). She is 13 years old in this series. She was struck by black light, which causes her eyes, hair, and socks to change. Her powers are used based on her wants to be recognized by people. Once she is back to normal however, she does not recall any events that occurred while she was evil. She initially has a strong hatred for Momoko, Miyako, and Karou, trying to get them into trouble even when she is not evil, but she becomes friendlier toward them as time goes on. In one episode, the Powerpuff Girls Z found out that Himeko has a big sister named Miko (Duchess Morbucks in English), who does everything better than her, and even draws attention by their parents. Unlike the original cartoon series, both of her parents' faces are shown and her mother is alive and around. She has a cat named Sapphire, whose scream causes Himeko's transformation (Also if her cat's voice is different then Princess will transform into a different creature with different abilities entirely). Note her appearance is similar to both Mario's Princess Peach & Daisy, having similar physical features and attire. Trivia *Princess is one of the villains who fans hate the most, due to her stubbornness and bratty personality. *Princess Morbucks is a slight spoof of the musical Annie, as her name Morbucks is a reference to Warbucks, and she looks a little like Annie, but without the afro. She also is based on the 1971 version of Veruca Salt from the Roald Dahl novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and its subsequent film adaptations. *Princess makes a cameo as one of the anti fairys in the Fairly OddParents episode Fairly OddBaby. *She is somewhat similar to Mertle Edmonds from Lilo and Stitch and Mindy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. In fact all of their names start with the letter "M" and all of them have red hair. *With the exception of the first season, Princess appears in every season of the show. * During the scene in Stuck Up, Up, and Away where she introduces her new outfit to the kindergarten class, the robe she uses to as a drape to cover it is a stylized version of Elizabeth II's coronation/state robes. * The villain Femme Fatale, from the third season episode, Equal Fights, makes a reference to Princess Morbucks as "that little brat." * She may have had a crush on Brick because in "Boy Toys" she tried very hard to impress the boys and get their approval, particularly Brick. Also, In the same episode, Butch teasingly refers to Princess as Brick's "girlfriend" after the boys eventually notice her flying in the sky. He says in response to Brick, "Yeah,It's your girlfiend." Meaning that Butch may have noticed Princess' possible crush on Brick (who did not at all seem interested). Also when Brick said no to her joining alongside his brothers because she's a girl , she seemed very hurt. * She was rejected membership by both the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff boys at least once. * She is the #4 Supervillain Add to Females category or delete from female and female category. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females